


You're a Problem, but You're Mine

by raeinthedark



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, season 3 divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeinthedark/pseuds/raeinthedark
Summary: Their reunion when Nick returned from Hell and was free of the Dark Lord was more than what it seemed. It was also a larger situation than what Sabrina expected to find herself in.Probable one-shot that diverges from canon Season 3. Explores a wild thought I had.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	You're a Problem, but You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I understand where the writers were coming from in building their story, but I always thought that Nick and Sabrina's reunion was short and under-explored. I read a lot of reunion scenes that did them better justice, but my brain ran away with a situation that I felt was a potential one Sabrina may find herself in. I also wanted to explore the pregnancy trope in a... more realistic light? Mind you my experience is personal from having my own pregnancies (and somewhat professional as I help catch babies in the real world.) So I can't say this is perfectly in character or how all people who find themselves pregnant may be! I took some direction from my own life. Either way I hope you find it entertaining.

Sabrina rolled over onto to her stomach in bed, shoving her head under a pillow. Her hands slunk up to the edges, pulling it tighter in an effort to provide counter-pressure to the headache forming from the intractable nausea and vomiting she was experiencing. Needless to say, she was miserable on multiple accounts.

"Why me…?" She groaned into her mattress quietly. In all honesty, a small part of her wasn't surprised. It was always her. Ever since she was younger, things always happened to her. It was just part of her roller coaster of a life.

Another wave of nausea rolled over her body, causing her to emerge from beneath the pillow and blankets. Sabrina hung her head over the side of her bed, aiming in the general direction of the wastebasket, just in case she had anything left to throw up. The unfortunate reality of her situation began to dawn on her about the thirty-sixth hour of this current predicament.

'Morning sickness should be renamed to all-day-sickness,' she thought. Someone once told her that there was a reason pregnancy and childbirth fell to women as well as causing them immense pain. The individual said it was bestowed by the False God as punishment for Eve eating the apple in Eden. At the time she couldn't believe that the creation of life would be seen as punishment.

"Definitely a punishment. One hundred percent…" she said the empty room. Even if you wanted a child, this was still beyond unpleasant.

Sabrina stared into the wastebasket until her eyesight unfocused and became blurry. There was no way she could continue to play this off as a stomach flu or something similar. The nausea was an unending desert with minor reprieves in her immediate future. Her aunts were bound to notice when traditional treatments failed to work on her. Not to mention the whole baby-growing-thing that was going to happen if she were to keep the child.

Was she going to keep it? That was a question she hadn't spent much time considering ever since she took the pregnancy test a week ago. Sabrina was more focused on the present, and possibly having to tell her aunties. Explaining this dilemma was going to be wild. Something along the lines of… 'Hey aunties, you know how you wanted me to have sex not all that long ago because everyone else was doing it as part of a witch tradition? Well I did when my emotionally complicated maybe-boyfriend returned from Hell, and now I'm pregnant because these things always happen to me. By the way, what's for dinner?'

"This. Is. Dumb." Sabrina stated to the emptiness before crawling back under her cocoon.

Moments later a soft knock on her door registered through the pillow's muffling. She was sure that everyone had left her alone today. Ambrose and Zelda were at the academy and Hilda was with Dr. Cee. One of them must have come home to check on her. "Yes?"

The door creaked open and heavy footsteps made their way across her floor to her bed. The mattress groaned as the individual sat at the foot, leaning against the metal frame slightly. "Sabrina?" a deep voice reverberated.

'Oh Heaven, no.'

Sabrina removed the pillows and comforters from over her head just enough to confirm her worst fear. Her bleary vision revealed none other than Nicholas Scratch, the one person she was not wanting to see at this particular moment, in her room. Sitting. Breathing... smelling? That was new. She hadn't noticed it before, probably because she hadn't been outside. He exuded a scent of freshly cut grass and… possibly dirt? It was disgusting. "Ugh."

Nick's typically smooth expression was quickly taken aback almost to one of indignance. "I'm sorry I-"

"Shh!" Sabrina interjected quietly, "Stop yelling. It's not you. I mean it is- you just smell like the outside. It's making me nauseous." She sat up in bed a little more, comforter wrapped up to her neck.

"…I didn't even yell?" Nick said cautiously. "Your Aunt Zelda mentioned you were ill and needed someone to come check up on you. I hadn't seen you at the Academy in a few days." Nick trailed off as Sabrina began to gradually slink back down in her bed.

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Nick questioned, unsure of how to approach her behavior. His eyebrows slanted with concern trying to decipher the scene before him.

"No. No, I am not, Nick." Her statement was matter of fact, an attempt to shut him out before she was faced with telling him something in a potentially emotional outburst. _If_ he wasn't able to get a word in edgewise, he might back down. He needed to know but not right now. It was too much, and Sabrina wanted more time than it appeared she was going to get. It was all bubbling right at the surface.

"I know there's a lot between us right now, but if I can help-"

He wasn't backing down and her own feelings were eating away at the wall she attempted to build with the world around her. Sabrina's inhale was sharp, and she reached for the object she had been hiding with her in the soft pile of linens. With a flick of her wrist she threw it at Nick, who reflexively caught the item in his right hand. His eyes darted to what he was holding before dropping it to the floor like a hot coal, recognizing what the thing was.

The positive pregnancy test fell to the floor with a clatter on the hardwood floor as Nick's eyes widened with shock and realization. "What the Heavens is that Sabrina?!"

"It should be self-explanatory." Emotions swirled within her as she felt a combination of anger and sadness flow violently through her body, causing her head to feel like it was bursting. This was not what she wanted to happen. Not at all.

"How?"

"You know damn well how!" Sabrina cried, sitting up fully to face Nick. For the first time since this all started, she really let herself feel what she was going through. Keeping her silence about the situation kept her emotions from rolling out of her like the now hot tears on her face.

"Who knows? How long have you known?" Nick stood unmoving; eyes locked with hers.

"Just you. I only found out a week ago when I started feeling off. I've been trying to figure out how to tell, well, anyone. This is definitely not how this was supposed to happen... any of it." Sabrina gestured vaguely to the room.

Nick's initial bewilderment gave way to pure fight or flight. His whole body fought to stay seated on the bed and handle the ordeal before him. Seeing Sabrina in a vulnerable state kept him rooted enough to not fly out the door and run away screaming. He needed to find out what was next. "What are you going to do?"

"Do?"

"About the pregnancy Sabrina! The baby!" he exclaimed wildly, a glimmer of near panic flashing across his face.

"I haven't thought much about it," she admitted regaining a semblance of calm. "I've been busy being physically ill, as you can see." Sabrina felt the weight of the air in the room suddenly become heavier. She rubbed at her now puffy eyes and red face from the outburst, avoiding stares from Nick, immediately wanting to go back into hiding. Away from the looming decisions she needed to make.

Nick took a few deep breaths, heart pounding in his chest, before dragging his body to sit parallel next to her. Their shoulders and hips touched with the comforter providing a small buffer between them. Nick continued staring straight ahead at her bedroom door, distracting himself from the newfound closeness. The contact resurfaced the fairly recent memories of their intimacy here, creating the conversation between them now.

"Nick, I don't expect you to involve yourself with this. Regardless of my decision, I understand that you need to make choices for yourself."

His eyes slid over to Sabrina who was still refusing to look at him. "I think I must be involved. At this point, my addition to this situation is somewhat permanent. Where do we start? "

Sabrina adjusted herself to face the bedroom door directly as well, her head resting back against the metal frame of her bed. She felt tired, like she had run a marathon while ill. Nick’s words felt more distant suddenly and all at once her eyes began to close. "With you taking a shower..."

"Sabrina! What would that even-" Nick turned to her incredulously, but it was too late. Sabrina had already begun to doze. Nick frowned slightly as he began repositioning her body to a more comfortable position. She never ceased to amaze those around her with her unintentional ill-timing. “You’re a problem Spellman, but you’re my problem.”

A baby was not something either of them needed. Nor wanted, probably, in this moment. Unfortunately, it was something that would be dealt with when Sabrina was awake again, and potentially less nauseated by the world.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering I did throw a pregnancy test at my partner to announce my pregnancy. It was just under better circumstances. Also smells when you're pregnant do awful things.
> 
> In addition, thank you for supporting my last story! It was way better received than I anticipated.
> 
> The title is lyrics from Hello, Hello by Fickle Friends.


End file.
